who_framed_roger_rabbit_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Sonic's Group
Cast Roger Rabbit: Sonic the Hedgehog Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, and Max the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Shadow will assist in the final battle after he and Rouge are freed) Extra toons joining the adventure: E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings (Super Mario Bros. franchise; They join in Chapters 9 and 10 after Bowser is betrayed by the villains) Eddie Valiant: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Pikachu (Pokemon), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3) Jessica Rabbit: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; For Rouge, same with Shadow in the final battle) Dolores: Yi, Peng, Jin, Everest (Abominable; They'll join the adventure after the bar scene in Chapter 7), Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Delia Ketchum, and Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Judge Doom: Myotismon (Digimon) Extras with Myotismon: Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise; He'll turn good upon being off-screen double-crossed by Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas in Chapter 9, which will be revealed in Chapter 10) Toon Patrol: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; He'll be the one who also framed Shadow, along with Sonic's group, for Acme's murder, since he looks like Shadow), Infinite (Sonic Forces; He'll be the Smart Guy who dies in the Dip), Zavok, Zeena, Zomom, Zik, Zazz, and Zor (Sonic Lost World; For Zavok and Zik, same with Infinite) Baby Herman: Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Benny the Cab: Stays the same Extra companions: Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tamago, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi (Big Hero 6; They join the adventure in Chapter 6 after the pig head incident) Marvin Acme: Stays the same (Since this will take place in 1947 like the original film did) RK Maroon: Stays the same (Same with Acme) Angelo: Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3; He'll also join the adventure after Chapter 7) Lt. Santino: Razoul (Aladdin (1992)) Extras with Razoul: Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy (Pokemon; They join the adventure as well in Chapter 5 since they believe Sonic's group is innocent the whole time), Chief Wiggum, Lou, and Eddie (The Simpsons) Theodore "Teddy" Valiant: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3), Erika (Pokemon), Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6), Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; As a human), and Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Toons: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Lack of Spin-Dashes (Sonic's Group Version) Chapter 2: Maroon's Deal with Christopher's Group/Borrowing the Camera Chapter 3: The Ink and Paint Club/Patty Cake Pictures (Sonic's Group Version) Chapter 4: Scene of the Crime/Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas' "Justice Goal" Chapter 5: Sonic's Group Begs for Help with Omega's Group/Hiding from Mephiles' Group with Jenny and Joy's Help Chapter 6: Hiding Sonic's Group at the Bar/Christopher's Pig Head Incident Chapter 7: Amy's Group's Pleas/Busted and Escape from the Bar Chapter 8: At the Movies/Moving On (Sonic's Group Version) Chapter 9: Confronting Maroon/Going after Amy's Group and Bowser Chapter 10: Toon Town Exploration/Acme's Real Murderers Revealed Chapter 11: Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas' Evil Plot Revealed/Laugh to Death Chapter 12: Saving Sonic and Amy's Groups With Shadow and Rouge's Help/Final Battle Chapter 13: Toon Town Saved/Ending (Sonic's Group Version) For gallery: Who Framed Sonic's Group Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Fanmakes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parodies